In hair transplantation procedures, hair may be extracted from the scalp of a subject in one area of the scalp, referred to as a “donor” region, and may then be implanted in another area, referred to as a “recipient” region. These procedures may be time-consuming and require considerable specialized expertise because of the minute dimensions of individual hair follicles, the large number of individual follicles involved in a given transplantation, variability in the size or depth of hair follicles, hair angle, the fragility of hair follicles, and the variation in dermal characteristics upon which the procedure is performed.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part of this patent application, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments in addition to those disclosed herein may be utilized and structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the scope of claimed subject matter is defined by the appended claims and their equivalents; however, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense with respect to such claimed subject matter.